The Cutie Map - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped Two ponies standing and smiling in front of a house S5E02.png|"In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie." Starlight's speech through loudspeaker S5E02.png|"Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent." Mane 6 trapped inside a house S5E02.png|"Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail." Rainbow trying to escape the house S5E02.png Rainbow gives up S5E02.png|Applejack: Give up Rainbow Dash! You’ve been doing this for hours! That door's not going to open! Enough is enough! Pinkie complimenting the book she's reading S5E02.png|"Hey, this is pretty good!" Pinkie flipping through book pages with equal signs S5E02.png|Truly one of the greatest literary works of our time. Twilight "we've gotta find a way out of here!" S5E02.png|"Ugh, we've gotta find a way out of here! I can't take much more of that voice!" Rarity crying S5E02.png|"Oh, this is horrible!" Fluttershy trying to comfort Rarity S5E02.png|"There, there, Rarity. It's not so bad." Rarity "Yes, it is!" S5E02.png|"Yes, it is!" Rarity "Look at those drapes!" S5E02.png|"Look at those drapes!" Ugly drapes S5E02.png|"I have no idea if they're tacky or not!" Fluttershy "I think they're nice" S5E02.png|"Well, I think they're nice." Equal sign cutie mark influencing Rarity S5E02.png|Remember, Rarity, now that you're equalized, you might think even lame things are nice! Rarity sad face S5E02.png Rarity in tears S5E02.png|"So do I!" Fluttershy "Oh, thank goodness!" S5E02.png|"Oh, thank goodness!" Fluttershy asking the bird for help S5E02.png|"Can you help us, little birdie?" The bird communicating with Fluttershy S5E02.png|''Je ne parle pas pony.'' Equal sign cutie mark influencing Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy wants the bird to help them escape S5E02.png|"Go on, now! Fly away and get us help!" The bird can't understand Fluttershy S5E02.png|She's saying something but I don't know what. Fluttershy "even tweets don't make sense any more!" S5E02.png|"Oh, even tweets don't make sense any more!" Fluttershy feels down S5E02.png Rainbow sees Applejack running towards her S5E02.png Applejack tries to kick the door down S5E02.png Applejack fails to kick the door down S5E02.png Applejack trying to speak countryisms S5E02.png|"This door's shut tighter than a... summer of..." Equal sign cutie mark influencing AJ S5E02.png|"...uh, piglets in..." Applejack fails to speak countryisms S5E02.png|"...shoot!" AJ "I can't even make countryisms no more!" S5E02.png|"I can't even make countryisms no more!" Pinkie "Maybe it'll be super fun" S5E02.png|"I don't know! Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same!" Equal sign cutie mark influencing Pinkie S5E02.png|The cutie mark's influencing Pinkie. Pinkie undelighted S5E02.png|"Sort of." Pinkie faces to the book S5E02.png|"More pleasant than fun, I guess..." Twilight "Something odd about that staff" S5E02.png|"Something odd about that staff." Twilight "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have" S5E02.png|"I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have..." Twilight "but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items" S5E02.png|"...but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine." Twilight "And I don't remember any of them being a staff" S5E02.png|"And I don't remember any of them being a staff." AJ lies down and puts her hat on her face S5E02.png|"Well, it looks like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it." Mane 6 sit in the house S5E02.png|"Choose equality as your special talent." Mane 6 in the house as time passes S5E02.png|"Difference is frustration." Twilight pacing around while her friends sit in the house S5E02.png|"To excel is to fail." Twilight thinking S5E02.png|"Be your best by never being your best." Twilight thinking while others are asleep S5E02.png|"Conformity will set you free." Twilight thinking very hard S5E02.png|"Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow." Twilight thinks very hard S5E02.png|"You're no better than your friends." Twilight "I've got it!" S5E02.png|"I've got it!" Twilight's friends wake up S5E02.png|Ah, whatwhatwhat, we're up, we're up! Twilight "I know how we can get out!" S5E02.png|"I know how we can get out!" Rainbow "Forget it, Twilight" S5E02.png|"Forget it, Twilight. This door's not opening." Rainbow points at the locked door S5E02.png|One does not simply walk to freedom. Rarity "are much too small for escape" S5E02.png|"And I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape." Twilight suggests a third way S5E02.png|"But there is a third way." Twilight and Rarity hear Pinkie S5E02.png Pinkie "Eventually the wind and the weather" S5E02.png|"Of course! Eventually the wind and the weather..." Pinkie "until they start to crumble!" S5E02.png|"...will wear down the walls until they start to crumble!" Pinkie "wait for a big enough hole to form" S5E02.png|"Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form..." Pinkie "and we can just walk out!" S5E02.png|"...and we can just walk out!" Pinkie "It's the perfect plan!" S5E02.png|"It's the perfect plan!" Equal sign cutie mark hampering down her cheerfulness S5E02.png Pinkie 'I guess' S5E02.png|"I guess." Twilight "We don't actually have to escape" S5E02.png|"We don't actually have to escape." Twilight "They'll just let us out" S5E02.png|"They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy!" AJ "in just one night" S5E02.png|"But they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night." Twilight "There's one of us" S5E02.png|"There's one of us they might believe." Fluttershy confused S5E02.png Rarity, Twilight, RD, and AJ smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png|Insert here some lightings and thundersounds, please. Pinkie smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png|Or just Pinkie crazily staring right on you. Fluttershy realizes the plan S5E02.png|Huh? Fluttershy "Me?" S5E02.png|"Oh! Me?!" Rainbow 'since we got here!' S5E02.png|"You've been saying how great this place is since we got here!" Fluttershy "everypony's so nice" S5E02.png|"But that's because everypony's so nice..." Fluttershy "their village is so pretty" S5E02.png|"...and their village is so pretty..." Fluttershy "and, and..." S5E02.png|"...and, and..." Fluttershy's smile turns into a frown S5E02.png|"Oh, you're right." Fluttershy "They probably would believe me" S5E02.png|"They probably would believe me. I hate to lie to them." Fluttershy "They've been so welcoming and friendly" S5E02.png|"They've been so welcoming and friendly..." Fluttershy "aside from locking us in here" S5E02.png|"...aside from locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special..." Fluttershy nervous expression S5E02.png|Thinking about everything special you could lose. Fluttershy "I'll do it" S5E02.png|"I'll do it." Rainbow and Applejack looking at Pinkie about to jump S5E02.png Pinkie "Woo-hoo!" S5E02.png|"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie "I mean, cool" S5E02.png|"I mean, cool." Fluttershy walking towards Twilight S5E02.png|"But what do I do once I'm out." Twilight "You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back" S5E02.png|"You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back." Fluttershy nervous S5E02.png|Gulp. Fluttershy "joins" the town Starlight's voice through loudspeaker "Oh, good morning!" S5E02.png|Glados - er, Starlight Glimmer: "Oh, good morning!" Starlight enters the house S5E02.png Starlight "I trust you had a pleasant night" S5E02.png|"I trust you had a pleasant night?" Starlight "This way, please" S5E02.png|"This way, please." Starlight 'There are some friends' S5E02.png|"There are some friends who'd like to see you." Mane 5 smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Ponies gathering around S5E02.png|"Gather round, friends, gather round!" Ponies listening to Starlight S5E02.png|"We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us!" Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png|"There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks..." Twilight, Rarity, and AJ angry while Fluttershy is worried S5E02.png Starlight "or the talents that come with them" S5E02.png|"...or the talents that come with them." Starlight smug smile S5E02.png Double Diamond "The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage" S5E02.png|"We have a welcome ceremony for new friends! The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage—" Double Diamond and others shocked S5E02.png|"Not interested!" Rainbow "but we're going to get our cutie marks back!" S5E02.png|"You may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back!" AJ "Y'all don't understand, do ya?" S5E02.png|"Y'all don't understand, do ya?" AJ "You can't force nopony to be friends!" S5E02.png|"You can't force nopony to be friends! It don't work like that!" Stallion wants the Mane 6 to join them S5E02.png|"Please join us!" Mare "We love new friends!" S5E02.png|"We love new friends!" Starlight "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process" S5E02.png|"It's all right, everypony. This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't..." Starlight "quite seen the light yet" S5E02.png|"...quite seen the light yet." Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png|"We'll try again tomorrow..." Starlight "to consider our philosophy!" S5E02.png|"...once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!" Starlight nods head to give sign S5E02.png Main ponies enter back to the house S5E02.png Twilight hits her hoof onto Fluttershy's leg S5E02.png|Hey, Flutters, don't forget the plan! Fluttershy "I'd like to join!" S5E02.png|"I'd like to join!" Fluttershy closes her mouth S5E02.png|Was that too much monotone or not enough? Ponies chattering S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, & Night Glider smiles S5E02.png Starlight happy S5E02.png|Seems like nopony's suspecting anything. Twilight "upset" S5E02.png|Twilight's "upset" that Fluttershy believes in the town's philosophy. Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png|"If giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies, then I'll do it." Fluttershy "joining" the town S5E02.png Starlight smiling and Fluttershy nervously smiling S5E02.png Twilight smiles S5E02.png|Part 1 of the liberation - check! Starlight closes the door S5E02.png Starlight celebrating new friend S5E02.png|"We have a new friend, everypony!" Fluttershy with other equalized ponies S5E02.png Starlight "there's one more order of business" S5E02.png|"Now, there's one more order of business." Starlight "It seems some in our midst" S5E02.png|"It seems some in our midst might be..." Starlight "dissatisfied with the village life!" S5E02.png|"...dissatisfied with the village life!" Double Diamond and other ponies gasp S5E02.png|Le Gasp! Fluttershy looks around nervously S5E02.png|"Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends!" Starlight wants Fluttershy to tell names of dissatisfied friends S5E02.png|"Will you kindly tell us the names of those friends..." Starlight "who so desperately miss their cutie marks" S5E02.png|"...who so desperately miss their cutie marks..." Starlight "that they would sneak around in the shadows" S5E02.png|"...that they would sneak around in the shadows..." Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous expressions S5E02.png|"...talking to strangers about it?" Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png|Nervous smiles are nervous. Starlight "your intentions are indeed" S5E02.png|"Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure." Fluttershy gulps S5E02.png|gulp again Fluttershy very nervous S5E02.png|Uh... Party Favor confesses Fluttershy anxious S5E02.png|"Um, I don't know who they were." Equalized ponies smiling S5E02.png|"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know your names and faces yet." Starlight "Nonsense!" S5E02.png|"Nonsense!" Starlight "Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly" S5E02.png|"Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly." Starlight "Kindly point them out!" S5E02.png|"Kindly point them out!" Sugar Belle and Night Glider nervous while Party Favor determined S5E02.png Fluttershy feeling very nervous S5E02.png|At least it's good they didn't choose Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy hears Party Favor S5E02.png|"It was me!" Party Favor admits it S5E02.png|"It was only me!" Party "But I only wanted it back for a little while!" S5E02.png|"But I only wanted it back for a little while!" Starlight puts her hoof onto Party's chin S5E02.png|"And you're quite certain it was only you?" Party "I just wanted to remember what it was like" S5E02.png|"I just wanted to remember what it was like." Starlight "no thought to the pain" S5E02.png|"And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends." Starlight "Such selfishness" S5E02.png|"Such selfishness." Starlight points to the house S5E02.png Party Favor enters the house S5E02.png|"I'm sorry, everypony!" Starlight smiling while Fluttershy worried S5E02.png|"I never wanted to leave the village!" Party "I love all of" S5E02.png|"I love all of—" Sugar Belle and Night Glider feel sympathy S5E02.png|What have we done...? Party Favor with his horn into the door S5E02.png|"What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back." Rainbow "Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!" S5E02.png|"Don't worry. Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!" Party "Didn't you see what just happened" S5E02.png|"Didn't you see what just happened out there?!" Party "Your friend has accepted our way!" S5E02.png|"Your friend has accepted our way!" Party "You will all accept our way!" S5E02.png|"You will all accept our way!" Party "It's only a matter of time!" S5E02.png|"It's only a matter of time!" Party Favor very worried S5E02.png Party Favor walks away S5E02.png Party Favor on the floor S5E02.png Rainbow "This guy's a barrel of laughs" S5E02.png|"This guy's a barrel of laughs." Pinkie explains laughs S5E02.png|"Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight." Other main ponies look at Pinkie S5E02.png|Even without her cutie mark, Pinkie takes phrases way too literally. AJ "So what are we gonna do" S5E02.png|"So what are we gonna do while Fluttershy's out there lookin' for our..." Applejack quietly says "cutie marks" S5E02.png|"...cutie marks." Twilight "We have to stay as positive as we can" S5E02.png|"We have to stay as positive as we can." Twilight "If Party Favor sees how much we really do" S5E02.png|"If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village." Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Main ponies hear Starlight's voice from loudspeaker S5E02.png|"To excel is to fail." Rarity "Let's hope they don't convert any of us first" S5E02.png|"Let's hope they don't convert any of us first." The truth about Starlight Equalized ponies welcoming Fluttershy S5E02.png|I still think this is supposed to be an equalized version of Meghan McCarthy's OC. Fluttershy "you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met" S5E02.png|"Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met." Starlight "until their cottage is completed" S5E02.png|"Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed." Starlight and Fluttershy walking to Starlight's house S5E02.png|"Let's get you settled..." Starlight points at the village S5E02.png|"...and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer." Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy worried S5E02.png Starlight serious S5E02.png Fluttershy enters Starlight's house S5E02.png Starlight sinister face S5E02.png|That smile. What kind of smile is that? Starlight enters her house S5E02.png Starlight's house door closed S5E02.png Fluttershy at the chimney S5E02.png|Chim-chiminey chim-chiminey, chim chim cher-ee A pony's as worried...as worried can be. Fluttershy cleans herself off of the dust S5E02.png|(cough) Dusty! (cough) Fluttershy "Get the cutie marks back" S5E02.png|"Get the cutie marks back. That's all you've gotta do, Fluttershy. Just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back." Fluttershy leaves the chimney S5E02.png Fluttershy being nervous S5E02.png|"Okay, you're doing great. The cave's gotta be close now..." Fluttershy still on the roof S5E02.png|Not even. Fluttershy hears Starlight's voice S5E02.png|"Excellent work, Double Diamond." Fluttershy overhearing Starlight and Double's conversation S5E02.png|"Of course..." Double "but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here" S5E02.png|"...but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here." Double and Starlight enter the house S5E02.png|"Fluttershy is one of us now. Surely she can be trusted." Door of Starlight's house closed S5E02.png|Ok, first; don't call me Shirley. About their cutie marks... Starlight levitating container containing Twilight's cutie mark S5E02.png|"This one belongs to a princess. It could be very important to our cause." Fluttershy peeking through the window S5E02.png Double "why do we care about this old cutie mark?" S5E02.png|"But if Twilight Sparkle becomes our friend, then why do we care about this old cutie mark?" Starlight "until everything is... settled" S5E02.png|"I just want to keep them close until everything is... settled." Starlight tells Double Diamond to go S5E02.png|"You may go, Double Diamond." Fluttershy has to hide fast S5E02.png|Ah! Double Diamond leaves the house and Fluttershy hides S5E02.png Fluttershy scrunchy face S5E02.png Fluttershy peeking through the front window S5E02.png|Fluttershy definitely would never win in "hide-and-seek". Fluttershy sees Starlight levitating container holding the cutie marks S5E02.png|Well, at least it seems that Starlight Glimmer never even played this game. Fluttershy "How am I ever going to get the cutie marks back now?" S5E02.png|"Oh, dear. How am I ever going to get the cutie marks back now?" Fluttershy looking through the window S5E02.png Fluttershy hears Starlight upstairs S5E02.png Fluttershy flies up S5E02.png Fluttershy sees an empty tub rolling inside Starlight's room S5E02.png|Seriously, woudn't anyone notice big head looking right into your window? Starlight wet S5E02.png|"Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal!" Towel being levitated S5E02.png Starlight wiping herself with her towel S5E02.png|She's melting! MELTING! Starlight's cutie mark exposed S5E02.png|What in Equestria?! Starlight's cutie mark close-up S5E02.png|Why the dirty double crosser!!! She stole all of those ponies' cutie marks.....BUT SHE STILL HAS HER OWN?! Fluttershy in shock S5E02.png Starlight powders pink on her flank S5E02.png|Oops, better not tell.... Starlight Glimmer's fake cutie mark stencil S5E2.png|Hiding something, Starlight? Starlight paints equal sign cutie mark on her flank S5E02.png Starlight Glimmer's new fake cutie mark S5E2.png|Deception by cutie makeup Shocked Fluttershy S5E02.png Starlight hears something S5E02.png Starlight looks at her window S5E02.png|Who's there? Starlight looks out of her window S5E02.png Starlight walks away S5E02.png Fluttershy hiding S5E02.png|Isn't that usually Pinkie's thing? Fluttershy "Oh, no" S5E02.png|"Oh no!" Party Favor "joins" the town Equality village exterior shot S5E2.png|The next morning... Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends looking exhausted S5E2.png Starlight addresses Fluttershy's friends S5E2.png|"I've got a good feeling about today! So, do any of you have anything you'd like to say?" Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie keeping silent S5E2.png|Do they even eat in this cottage? Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow keeping silent S5E2.png|Rainbow just looks like "Whatever." Starlight Glimmer "aw, pity" S5E2.png|"Aw, pity." Starlight Glimmer "let's try this again tomorrow" S5E2.png|"Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!" Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Fluttershy sweating S5E2.png Fluttershy "I'd like to lock them in" S5E2.png|"Wait! I'd like to lock them in." Starlight "marvelous, Fluttershy!" S5E2.png|"Marvelous, Fluttershy!" Starlight "that's the spirit!" S5E2.png|"That's the spirit!" Starlight "Party Favor, will you join us, please?" S5E2.png|"Party Favor, will you join us, please?" Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Party Favor hugging Starlight's leg S5E2.png|"I'm sorry, Starlight!" Party Favor "I'm sorry, everypony!" S5E2.png|"I'm sorry, everypony!" Party Favor "seen the error of my ways" S5E2.png|"I've seen the error of my ways!" Party Favor "never want to look at my cutie mark again!" S5E2.png|"I never want to look at my cutie mark again!" Starlight "cause for celebration after all" S5E2.png|"It seems there's cause for celebration after all!" Starlight smiling at the cheering equalized ponies S5E02.png Starlight and villagers listening to Party Favor S5E2.png|"They tried to break me!" Party Favor "they wouldn't stop talking" S5E2.png|"They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are..." Party Favor "that somehow makes their friendship stronger" S5E2.png|"...and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!" Starlight "such backwards thinking" S5E2.png|"Such backwards thinking." Party Favor derp "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png|"But I didn't listen!" Derp :P Party Favor "I knew what they were up to" S5E2.png|"I knew what they were up to..." Party Favor "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png|"...and I didn't listen!" Starlight "well done, Party Favor!" S5E2.png|"Well done, Party Favor!" Starlight "we welcome you back with open hooves" S5E2.png|"We welcome you back with open hooves!" Starlight and Party Favor hear Fluttershy S5E2.png|"Um, Starlight?" Fluttershy "we might have one more friend joining us" S5E2.png|"I think we might have one more friend joining us today." Twilight steps out of the house S5E2.png|I bet everyone kinda saw this coming. Starlight excitedly pushes Party Favor aside S5E2.png|Starlight excitedly pushes Party Favor aside. Starlight Glimmer "is this true?" S5E2.png|"Is this true?" Twilight "I just want to be sure" S5E2.png|"I-I think so. But I just want to be sure." Twilight "I'll really be happier?" S5E2.png|"If I agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault, I'll really be happier?" Starlight "equality has given us more happiness" S5E2.png|"Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness..." Starlight "than you've ever known" S5E2.png|"...than you've ever known!" Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png|"And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark?" Starlight "out of the question" S5E2.png|"Out of the question." Starlight "would destroy our entire philosophy" S5E2.png|"A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy." Starlight "we are all equal here!" S5E2.png|"We are all equal here!" Villagers in agreement with Starlight S5E2.png Starlight hears Fluttershy's outburst S5E2.png|"Then how do you explain this?!" Fluttershy throwing water on Starlight S5E2.png|Fluttershy's got the bucket and she's splashing it. Starlight dodges the water S5E2.png|Seems that Fluttershy had much better aim when she was discorded. Starlight angry with Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png|"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Starlight's plan exposed / The cutie remarking Party Favor notices something off S5E2.png Starlight's cutie mark makeup runs S5E2.png Party Favor wipes Starlight's makeup away S5E2.png Starlight "no! get away!" S5E2.png|"No! Get away!" Villagers in complete shock S5E2.png Starlight's true cutie mark revealed S5E2.png Starlight exposed S5E2.png|Aw, schnitzel! Starlight hides her cutie mark with her tail S5E2.png|Seems Babs Seed has somehow gotten to her, too. Starlight "what are you looking at?!" S5E2.png|"Wha... What are you looking at?!" Starlight "they're the problem, not me!" S5E2.png|"They're the problem, not me!" Mane Six's plan is a success S5E2.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E2.png Party Favor "how could you?" S5E2.png|"How could you?" Double Diamond "you said cutie marks were evil!" S5E2.png|"You said cutie marks were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache!" Starlight "don't you see?!" S5E2.png|"They do! Don't you see?!" Starlight "look at them!" S5E2.png|"Look at them!" Sugar Belle "why did you take ours and not give up your own?" S5E2.png|"Then why? Why did you take ours and not give up your own?" Starlight starting to sweat S5E2.png|"I..." Starlight "I had to, you fools!" S5E2.png|"I had to, you fools!" Starlight "how could I collect your cutie marks" S5E2.png|"How could I collect your cutie marks..." Starlight "without my magic?!" S5E2.png|"...without my magic?!" Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png|"But the staff has all the magic we need!" Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png|"The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert!" Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png|"It's my magic that makes all this possible!" Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png|"You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else..." Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png|"...if it weren't for my magical abilities!" Starlight "I brought you friendship!" S5E2.png|"I'' brought you friendship!" Starlight "I brought you equality!" S5E2.png|"''I brought you equality!" Starlight Glimmer snaps S5E2.png|"I CREATED..." Starlight Glimmer "I created harmony!" S5E2.png|'HARMONY!" Double Diamond "you lied to us!" S5E2.png|"You lied to us!" Starlight "so what?" S5E2.png|"So what?" Starlight "everything else I said is true" S5E2.png|"E-Everything else I said is true!" Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png|"The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png|"Except for you." Starlight charging her magic S5E2.png|Anyone else heard a bit of the Springtrap jumpscare sound here? Starlight hears Twilight's lecture S5E2.png|"Everypony has unique talents and gifts..." Twilight "when we share them with each other" S5E2.png|"...and when we share them with each other, that's how rea—" Starlight Glimmer "QUIET!" S5E2.png|''"QUIET!!!!"'' Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png|Pinkie Pie: [[Wikipedia: Total Drama Action|Wow, when you're freaking me out, it's time to cash in the chips!]] Sugar Belle "either we're all equal or none of us are!" S5E2.png|"You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight! Either we're all equal, or none of us are!" Villagers turn on Starlight S5E2.png Starlight glaring at villagers S5E2.png More villagers turn on Starlight S5E2.png Starlight backed into a corner S5E2.png Mane Six standing behind Starlight S5E2.png Villagers circle around Starlight S5E2.png Starlight projects a magical barrier S5E2.png Starlight pushes ponies back with barrier S5E2.png Starlight running away S5E2.png Starlight retreats into her house S5E2.png Double Diamond "let's get our cutie marks back!" S5E2.png|"Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back!" Villagers follow Double Diamond S5E2.png Unmarked villagers race toward the vault S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "come on!" S5E2.png|"Come on!" Rainbow "let's go get our cutie marks!" S5E2.png|"Let's go get our cutie marks!" Rainbow Dash stops S5E2.png|"Our cutie marks aren't in the vault!" Fluttershy pointing toward Starlight's house S5E2.png|"They're in there with her!" Starlight Glimmer's House S5E2.png|Dun dun dun! (second time this Ep) Village ponies want their cutie marks back S5E2.png|All these ponies need their cutie marks back. Village ponies pounding on the glass S5E2.png|Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! Village ponies hear Double Diamond S5E2.png|"Stand back, everypony!" shouts Double Diamond offscreen. Double Diamond gallops with Staff of Sameness S5E2.png|An earth pony can carry something with its teeth while moving around in all four hooves. Double Diamond flings Staff of Sameness S5E2.png|Charging.....and throw! Staff of Sameness sails through the air S5E2.png Staff of Sameness strikes the glass S5E2.png|Everypony... Cutie mark vault glass starts to crack S5E2.png|... avoid the ... Village ponies watch the glass crack S5E2.png|... broken ... Cutie mark vault glass shatters S5E2.png|... glass! (Annie Lennox reference) Cutie marks fly around the cave S5E2.png|All the cutie marks are released! Double Diamond equal sign cutie mark close-up S5E2.png Double Diamond cutie mark restored S5E2.png Double Diamond returning to normal S5E2.png Double Diamond flash silhouette S5E2.png Double Diamond back to normal S5E2.png|So THAT'S what normal Double Diamond looks like! Double Diamond watches the cutie marks fly S5E2.png Village ponies returning to normal S5E2.png Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle back to normal S5E2.png|If Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are the earth ponies to have curls, then these unicorns really do! Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Cutie marks flying over the village S5E2.png Rarity "even without my cutie mark" S5E2.png|"Even without my cutie mark..." Rarity "I can tell this is beautiful!" S5E2.png|"...I can tell this is beautiful!" Starlight "come to my village and disrupt my life" S5E2.png|"They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life?" Starlight still has the Mane Six's cutie marks S5E2.png Starlight levitating her bed frame S5E2.png|"Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives..." Secret passage under Starlight's bed S5E2.png Starlight escapes through secret passage S5E2.png|"...without their precious cutie marks!" The cutie mark chase Equalized AJ kicking the door down S5E02.png|BANG! Rarity paws feebly at Starlight's door S5E2.png Equalized Mane Six trying to get in S5E02.png|Open up! This is the friendship police! Mane Six hear village ponies whistle S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Night Glider "stand back, everypony!" S5E2.png|"Stand back, everypony!" Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Night Glider breaks down Starlight's door S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Fluttershy peers into Starlight's room S5E2.png Fluttershy "they were right over there!" S5E2.png|"They're gone! They were right over there!" Starlight's empty dresser space S5E2.png Starlight's secret passage and overturned bed S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Secret passage leads ponies outside S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png|"Look!" Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Pinkie and Party Favor can barely see Starlight S5E2.png Party Favor's true cutie mark close-up S5E2.png|Stand back! Maybe Party Favor knows what to do... Party Favor blowing a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor making something out of a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon binoculars S5E2.png|Wow! Maybe THAT'S why he's called Party Favor. Because he makes stuff out of balloons! Including binoculars. Interesting! Starlight gallops for the mountain pass S5E2.png|"She's headed for the pass!" Mountain pass through Party's binoculars S5E2.png|"If she makes it into those mountains..." Party Favor "we'll never find her!" S5E2.png|"...we'll never find her!" Pinkie borrows Party Favor's binoculars S5E2.png|May I? Pinkie Pie "these are amazing!" S5E2.png|"These are amazing!" Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png|"There's a whole network of caves up there!" Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png|"Your cutie marks will be gone forever!" Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png|"Then let's get moving, y'all!" Rainbow Dash slower than Night Glider S5E2.png|Uh, you're markless, remember, Dashie? Rainbow Dash slower than running ponies S5E2.png|Ha ha, too slow! Mane Six moving leisurely S5E2.png|Sorry, Dashie. You'll just have to fly at a snail's pace. Rainbow Dash "oh, come on!" S5E2.png|RD quotes Sweetie Belle and fun '"Oh, come on!!!" Starlight gallops through the mountain pass S5E2.png Night Glider flies over Starlight S5E2.png Starlight "so willing to give up everything" S5E2.png|"Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers?!" Starlight blasts magic at Night Glider S5E2.png Starlight's magic hits patch of snow S5E2.png Night Glider hit by wave of snow S5E2.png Night Glider buried in snow S5E2.png Sugar Belle gallops past Night Glider S5E2.png|"We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend!" Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow "we have to count on these other ponies" S5E2.png|"I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies to save our cutie marks!" Twilight "if we hadn't come here to help them" S5E2.png|"If we hadn't come here to help them, they'd still be living under her rules!" Twilight "it's their turn to help us" S5E2.png|"Now it's their turn to help us!" Fluttershy "I know they can do it!" S5E2.png|"And I know they can do it!" Starlight Glimmer gallops over a bridge S5E02.png Starlight Glimmer galloping and glancing behind S5E02.png Ponies galloping forward S5E02.png Sugar Belle looks at her cutie mark S5E02.png Sugar Belle levitating snow S5E2.png Sugar Belle makes a snow pie S5E2.png|"My newest recipe – snow pie!" (Giggity.) Starlight sees incoming snow pie S5E2.png Starlight's cart restraints break S5E2.png Starlight and cutie mark jars go for a tumble S5E2.png Starlight sees cutie mark jars falling S5E2.png Cutie mark jars falling into a ravine S5E2.png Starlight tries to catch jars with telekinesis S5E2.png Cutie mark jars caught before shattering S5E2.png Village ponies follow Starlight across the bridge S5E2.png Starlight blasts the bridge with magic S5E2.png Starlight destroys the bridge S5E2.png Village ponies' path is destroyed S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is getting away S5E2.png|YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Sugar Belle and Double Diamond look across the bridge S5E2.png Party Favor makes a balloon bridge S5E2.png|Looks like we've got another cartoony party-pony in our midst. Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png|No need for unicorn magic here. Village ponies bounce across the bridge S5E2.png|We have more ponies doing the Pinkie Jump across the bouncy bridge. Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png|"She's gonna get away!" Double Diamond skids to a halt S5E2.png Double Diamond discovers his old skis S5E2.png|"Whoa! These are my old skis!" Double Diamond "this is where I first met Starlight" S5E2.png|"This is where I first met Starlight!" Night Glider "she's almost to the caves!" S5E2.png|"Maybe you can reminisce another time! She's almost to the caves!" Double Diamond "feel like an air drop?" S5E2.png|"Feel like an air drop?" (This explains Double Diamond's accent so much.) Starlight almost at the caves S5E2.png Starlight looking behind one more time S5E2.png Night Glider and Double Diamond swoop over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider drops Double Diamond onto a snowy hill S5E2.png Double Diamond skis along a snowy slope S5E2.png Double Diamond creates an avalanche S5E2.png|Snow's Up, dude! Starlight about to be buried by snow S5E2.png Snowslide in front of the cave entrance S5E2.png Cutie mark jars shatter S5E2.png Mane Six's cutie marks flying away S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer escapes Twilight sees her and her friends' cutie marks flying S5E02.png Twilight with equal sign cutie mark S5E02.png Twilight's cutie mark returns S5E02.png Twilight returning to normal S5E2.png Twilight Sparkle flash silhouette S5E2.png Twilight Sparkle back to normal S5E2.png Twilight happy that her cutie mark is back S5E2.png Twilight's friends returning to normal S5E2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy returning to normal S5E2.png Applejack happy again S5E2.png|"Yee-haw!" Applejack "finally, I can buck like" S5E2.png|"Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder..." Applejack jumping for joy S5E2.png|"...in an Appleloosa ranch house again!" Applejack back to normal S5E2.png Fluttershy "you got your countryisms back too" S5E2.png|"And you got your countryisms back, too!" Mane Six full speed ahead S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Starlight climbs out from under the snow S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer enraged S5E2.png Starlight's magic overloads S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png|What is a chieftan to a PRINCESS?? Village ponies protected by magic shield S5E2.png Starlight extremely angry S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Starlight in surprise S5E2.png Starlight "I studied that spell for years" S5E2.png|"Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you—" Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png|"I studied magic for years too!" Twilight "studying could only take me so far" S5E2.png|"But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far." Twilight "each of my friends" S5E2.png|"Each of my friends has taught me..." Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png|"...something different about myself." Twilight "their unique gifts and passions" S5E2.png|"It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities..." Twilight "helped bring out the magic inside of me" S5E2.png|"...that helped bring out the magic inside of me." Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png|"I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five..." Twilight "wouldn't be here to stop you now" S5E2.png|"And I certainly wouldn't be here..." Starlight rolling her eyes S5E2.png|"...to stop you now!" Starlight "spare me your sentimental nonsense!" S5E2.png|"Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" Starlight "they never could've had otherwise!" S5E2.png|"I gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!" Twilight and Starlight hear Double Diamond S5E2.png|"How do you know that?!" Double Diamond "you never even gave us a chance!" S5E2.png|"You never even gave us a chance!" Starlight Glimmer angry close-up S5E02.png|Starlight Glimmer is really angry. Starlight Glimmer charging magic S5E02.png|And you're not gonna like her when...well, you know the rest. Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png|She's gone! (I've got a feeling she'll be coming back for her revenge though...) Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png|"She's getting away!" Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png|"We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over..." Twilight "you all have taught her something" S5E2.png|"...she realizes that you all have taught her something." Party Favor "it's you who have taught us something" S5E2.png|"It's you who have taught us something." Party Favor "we were searching for something missing" S5E2.png|"We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives." Glider, Sugar, and Diamond found what they were looking for S5E2.png|"We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now..." Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png|"...now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!" Village ponies group hug S5E2.png Twilight "you'll stay in the village?" S5E2.png|"Does that mean you'll stay in the village?" Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png|"It's our home. I'm not going anywhere." Double Diamond "get to know each other again" S5E2.png|"This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!" Sugar Belle excited to bake well again S5E2.png|"And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!" Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png|An "everypony laughs" ending. How cheesy. Epilogue Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Sugar Belle serving baked goods S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png|As the party kicks off... Peace returns to the village S5E02.png|...somepony Wilhelm screamed! Diamond Mint takes a cupcake from Sugar Belle's table S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Pinkie Pie "now those are real smiles" S5E2.png|"Now those are real smiles." Applejack in stark surprise S5E02.png Applejack's cutie mark glows S5E02.png Applejack "I'll never get used to that" S5E2.png|"I'll never get used to that." Rarity "I think it's divine" S5E2.png|"I think it's divine." Fluttershy "the map is calling us somewhere else" S5E02.png|"Does that mean that the map is calling us somewhere else?" Twilight "our work here is done" S5E2.png|"I have a feeling it means our work here is done." Applejack "the map did have a reason for sendin' us here" S5E2.png|"Looks like you were right, Twilight. The map did have a reason for sendin' us here." Applejack "we brought real friendship to these here ponies" S5E2.png|"We brought real friendship to these here ponies." Applejack winks to Twilight S5E2.png|"Guess that's why you're the Princess of Friendship." Twilight "the map didn't send me" S5E2.png|"But the map didn't send me." Twilight and friends "it sent US" S5E2.png|" It sent us." Twilight and friends "you're a part of me" S5E02.png|"You're a part of me, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too." Mane Six group hug again S5E02.png|Without the real cutie marks, there is no joy, ability, beauty, strength, speed or personality. Pinkie Pie "this feels like an ending" S5E2.png|"This feels like an ending!" Pinkie "doesn't have to be an ending yet" S5E2.png|"It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right?" Pinkie "that Sugar Belle can bake!" S5E2.png|"'Cause that Sugar Belle can bake!" Twilight "we can stay a little while longer" S5E2.png|"Maybe we can stay a little while longer. Come on!" Mane Six enter the village again S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Previews S5 teaser Rainbow Dash flying slowly.png S5 teaser Rainbow Dash surprised.png S5 teaser Rainbow with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png|Poor Rarity. She's been equalized.